Unspoken Love
by kaihunfourever
Summary: "seeing you happy with him is enough for me even you dont know im seeing you i will love you like obito love rin..." - KAIHUN/SEKAI


" _aku mencintaimu dalam diam._

 _Melihatmu bahagia dengannya adalah lebih dari cukup bagiku._

 _Meski kau tak tahu aku selalu disini mengawasimu, I will love you like Obito love Rin..."_

 **Unspoken Love**

 **Kai X Sehun**

 **Warn: humu, BL, gaje, alay, dll**

Ingatkah kau pertama kali kita bertemu? Waktu itu aku melihatmu, bercengkrama dengan teman-temanmu. Senyumanmu manis membuatku yakin bahwa cinta pada pandangan pertama itu ada. _Love at first sight does exist._ "Aku harus mengenalnya!" kataku sambil meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Hai namaku kim jongin. Mahasiswa teknik industri semester lima Universitas Seoul. Tinggal sendiri di flat yang lumayan longgar untuk ditinggali satu orang. Aku tinggal sendiri di sini. Orang tuaku tinggal bersama _noona_ ku di daegu. Aku sudah tinggal sejak kecil di Seoul hanya saja ketika aku lulus SMA dan _noona_ ku melahirkan, orang tuaku memutuskan untuk pindah ke daegu bersama _noona_ ku. Kenapa aku tidak ikut pindah? Alasan klasik karena aku adalah anak laki-laki, anak laki-laki harus mandiri, _ya kan_?

Ah, hari ini aku senang sekali. Kau tahu kenapa? Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta. Ya, orang sepertiku yang mengidap _commitment issue_ jarang sekali jatuh cinta. Tapi tidak salah _kan_ kalau aku jatuh cinta? Orang itu, ah, haruskah aku memanggilnya malaikat? Dia begitu indah, sempurna. Definisi malaikat sekali. Siapa ya namanya?

Namanya Sehun. Oh Sehun. Aku berhasil berkenalan dengannya! Ya meskipun aku tak yakin dia akan terkesan padaku. Kau tahu, Dia sangat lucu sekali ketika marah! Aku ingin sekali menyubit pipinya yang merah seperti buah _peach_ itu! Dia tidak ramah sekali denganku. Dia sangat galak. Tapi aku menyukainya. Cinta itu buta, _kan_?

Tugas-tugas _check (_! Makalah _check (_! Aku kira sudah semuanya. Sekarang enaknya _ngapain_ ya? Pikirku dalam hati. Main game? Ah, bosan. Nonton film? Yang benar saja! Aku bahkan ke bioskop hanya tiga kali dan berakhir dengan tertidur. Ah, ku gerakkan kursorku. Ku klik ikon mozilla pada dekstopku. Ku ketikkan alamat surel twitter. Siapa tahu aku bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang Oh Sehun-ku!

Kuketikkan "Oh Sehun" pada pencarian twitter. Ada beberapa user yang bernama Oh Sehun. Ku teliti satu per satu. Kutemukan satu user dengan username oohsehun disana. Dari _profil picture_ nya aku tak yakin jika itu Sehun yang ku cari tapi setelah aku melihat beberapa riwayat percakapannya sepertinya itu memang Sehun. Terbukti ada user bernama Luhan dan Kyungsoo disana. Jangan tanya aku bisa tahu nama-nama temannya. Kau tahu, orang yang sedang jatuh cinta bisa berubah profesi menjadi _stalker_? _Agree with me?_

Setelah kupandangi dan kubaca semua _chat_ mereka ku beranikan diri untuk memfollow akun Sehun dan berkata,

" _Sehun? Ini jongin. Boleh minta followbacknya?"_

Hpku bergetar pelan. Kuambil hpku dan kulihat notif di _notification bar_. Siapa malam-malam begini yang berani mengganggu tidurku, hah?

 _-Two new interactions from oohsehun-_

 _Sehun following back you!_

 _oohsehun : "jongin? Nuguji?"_

Wow! Apakah aku bermimpi? Katakan jika aku tidak bermimpi?! Kutampar sendiri pipiku. Aduh! Memang ini kenyataan! Hahaha wow, Seorang Sehun, Oh Sehun, membalas _mention_ ku! Keajaiban apa ini? Hahaha. Tapi aku sedikit kecewa dia bahkan tidak mengingatku. Tidak apa-apa kataku. _Hey, Sehun, hyung will teach you how to remember my name, OK?_

kmjongin88 : "ini aku jongin, yang berkenalan denganmu tempo hari di perpustakaan..."

 _oohsehun : "oh, ini kau? Jangan-jangan kau menguntitku?! Dasar sasaeng!"_

kmjongin88 : "hey, jangan galak-galak begitu. Kau seperti ibu-ibu penagih uang sewa bulanan yang sedang pms kalau begitu hahaha"

 _oohsehun : "apa kau bilang? Ibu-ibu? Heh aku ini laki-laki kau tahu?!"_

Dan malam itu kuhabiskan malamku berbalas mention ria dengan Sehun. Oh, indahnya.

Hari demi hari aku menjadi dekat dengannya. Ya, intensitas berbalas mention yang tak ada ujungnya membuatku nyaman dengannya. Sesekali aku juga mengajaknya pergi. Sekedar cari makan atau nonton film di bioskop. _For God' sake!_ Aku benci menonton. Tapi ini demi Sehun! Demi Oh Sehun yang kucintai, hahaha.

Saat itu ku lihat kau menuliskan sebuah _tweet_. Tentang menunggu seseorang eh? Siapa yang kau tunggu Oh Sehun? Apakah itu aku?

oohsehun :

 _여보세요_

 _밥은 먹있니_

 _어디서 뭐 하는지_

 _걱정뒤니까_

kmjongin88 : "Kau kenapa?"

 _oohsehun : "Apanya yang kenapa jong?"_

kmjongin88 : "itu... tweetmu?"

 _oohsehun : "tidak apa-apa. Hanya becanda hahaha..."_

 _oohsehun : "jongin, mau menemaniku?"_

kmjongin88 : "kemana?"

 _oohsehun : "kemanapun kau mau. Aku sedang suntuk dirumah."_

kmjongin88 : "Oke. Dandan yang cantik ya, prince$$? hahaha"

 _oohsehun : "heh! Berapa kali aku bilang jangan memanggilku begitu! Aku prince tanpa $$! Awas saja nanti!"_

Aku masih belum lega. Kuhubungi temanku, baekhyun. Barangkali dia tahu maksud tweet Sehun.

kmjongin88 : "Baek, kau tahu ini tentang apa? Apakah ini sedang merindukan seseorang? Apa sedang menunggu seseorang?"

Ku kopikan tweet Sehun tadi.

 _baekhyunee : "apa kau bodoh hah? Aku tak percaya jika prof Kim memuji kejeniusanmu! Apanya yang jenius kalau begini!"_

kmjongin88 : "baek... aku serius"

 _baekhyunee : "aku juga serius jongin!"_

kmjongin88 : "..."

 _baekhyunee : "itu hanya lirik lagu nuest yang baru, bodoh!"_

Oh jadi begitu, ya? Apakah Sehun mengetweet karena sedang menyukai lagu itu? Apakah aku terlalu paranoid?

Hari ini, entah ada angin apa yang merasukiku, kuputuskan untuk mengirimi Sehun surat. Hahaha, memalukan ya? Ditengah perkembangan teknologi, aku memilih untuk menyuratinya. Kuharap ini akan menjadi romantis untuk Sehun.

" _bolehkah aku menempati hatimu?"_

Percobaan pertama. Kuselipkan pada loker Sehun ketika pulang kuliah. Kutunggu Sehun menuju lokernya. Aku sangat hafal kebiasaannya. Dia pasti menaruh bukunya ketika kelasnya sudah selesai.

Lima belas menit kemudian aku melihat Sehun dan Kyungsoo menuju loker. Ah, dia mengambil suratku! Yes! Tujuan selanjutnya adalah Sehun membaca suratnya! Yeah, Sehun membacanya. Tapi setelah itu melemparnya ke tempat sampah. Samar-samar aku mendengar,

"Apa itu sehunie?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya orang iseng"

Sesaat aku ingin menertawai diriku sendiri. Hahaha, lihat betapa bodohnya aku berharap Sehun akan membalas suratku. Dia pasti menganggap surat itu hanyalah omong kosong.

' _Tentu saja dia berpikir begitu, bodoh! Apalagi kata-katamu norak sekali! Kalau kau mengirim surat itu ke semua orang didunia ini, pasti mereka akan membuangnya, Kim Jongin!' inner_ ku berbicara.

Persetan dengan itu semua! Aku akan menyuratinya lagi besok!

Percobaan ke dua. Kuselipkan pada loker Sehun ketika pulang kuliah. Kali ini kuselipkan juga bunga mawar merah. Sehun sangat suka bunga mawar merah.

" _jika aku ingin serius denganmu, apakah kau mau?"_

Kutunggu Sehun menuju lokernya. Tepat lima belas aku bersembunyi, Sehun datang bersama Luhan. Reaksinya masih sama. Yaitu membuang suratku setelah membacanya. Tetapi dia menyimpan bunga mawar yang kuselipkan bersama suratku. Yeah, setidaknya dia menyimpannya. Sekali lagi, tinggal selangkah lagi, pikirku.

Percobaan ke tiga. Kali ini aku memakai metode lain. Aku membelikan kesukaannya, segelas bubble tea coklat. Ku tuliskan suratku pada depan cup gelas itu. Kuletakkan pada daun telinga lokernya.

" _apakah kau sedang menunggu seseorang? Apakah aku terlambat?"_

Kutunggu Sehun menuju lokernya. Lima belas menit kemudian, Sehun datang. Kali ini dia sendiri. Dia mengambil bubble tea yang kubelikan. Sejenak dia terlihat merenung. Lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Dia menuliskan sesuatu pada secarik kertas. Kemudian dia menyelipkan kertas itu di pintu lokernya seperti yang kulakukan kemarin. Apakah dia membalas suratku?

Sehun pergi setelah itu. Aku menghampiri lokernya dengan harap-harap cemas. _Itu untukku, kan? Kertas itu untukku kan?_ Kubuka pelan-pelan kertas itu. Samar-samar aku melihat,

" _Iya, aku menunggumu. Jadi stop kirimi aku surat lagi dan keluarlah!"_

Aku tersenyum dalam diam. _Selangkah lagi, Jongin._

Aku kira langkahku untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Sehun tinggal sedikit lagi. Tetapi tugas-tugas dan juga dosen-dosenku tidak memperbolehkanku beristirahat sejenak. Akhir-akhir ini Sehun juga seperti menjauh dariku. Hanya satu pesan yang kudapatkan tiap harinya. Jujur aku lelah. Tapi kutepis perasaanku itu. Ah, lebih baik aku melihat profilnya. Aku rindu dengan Sehun-ku.

Kulihat _last tweet_ -nya lima hari yang lalu. Itu berarti sudah enam hari yang lalu saat terakhir dia membalas suratku. Apa kabarmu, Sehun?

Hari itu. Hari selasa. Aku sedang sibuk-sibuknya mengurus organisasi dan juga makalah PKL-ku. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengirimiku pesan. Tumben sekali anak ini mengirimiku pesan.

 _baekhyunee : "Jong, kau baik-baik saja?"_

kmjongin88 : "Yeah, fine. Memangnya ada apa? Tumben sekali kau menanyai kabarku?"

 _baekhyunee : "kau belum tahu?"_

kmjongin88 : "tentang?"

 _baekhyunee : "Sehun. coba lihat profilnya, jong..."_

Seketika perasaanku tidak enak. Baekhyun ini memang satu-satunya orang yang tahu kalau aku menyukai Sehun.

Tak banyak waktu, aku langsung membuka profil Sehun. Dan kau tahu apa? Di profil Sehun, disana tertulis " _in relationship with hztao"_.

Sejenak, aku kehilangan kata-kata. _I lost my words._ Jadi, memang begitu, Sehun? Apakah aku terlambat? Apakah aku tidak pantas bersamamu? Lantas, sia-siakah aku menjaga hatiku untukmu? Kukira kau telah membuka kesempatan bagiku untuk memilikimu. Tapi bahkan sekarang kau menutupnya sebelum aku mengatakan semuanya? Benarkah Sehun?

 _Sehuna,_

 _Aku tahu aku tidak pantas mengeluh tentang ini. Tapi bisakah aku bicara sekali saja? Jujur aku sakit hati melihatmu dengannya. Aku bahkan sudah kalah sebelum berperang. Hahaha, menyedihkan ya? Aku tidak tahu apalagi yang ingin aku katakan, percuma ini sudah terlambat kan? Aku mencintaimu, Sehuna. Kau percaya tidak kalau aku jatuh cinta padamu jauh sebelum kita berkenalan? Aku berterima kasih untuk semuanya. Untuk kenangan yang kau berikan padaku. Kau membuatku melawan commitmen issue-ku. Tapi sayang, aku harus move on juga setelah ini. Mungkin setelah ini aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi dengan surat-surat konyolku. Mungkin suatu saat pikiranku berubah. Mungkin tidak. Hal yang aku sesalkan adalah aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku. Aku tidak ingin egois dengan memaksamu untuk melihat perasaanku. Aku akan menghormati keputusanmu. Bukan akan, tapi memang harus. Satu hal yang ada di pikiranku adalah, apa arti diriku untukmu, Sehun? apakah aku berarti untukmu?_

 _Mungkin sulit untukku melihat kau bahagia dengannya. Tapi aku bahagia, setidaknya melihat kau bahagia itu sudah cukup bagiku. Meski kau takkan pernah tahu aku disini mencintaimu dalam diam. Bukankah, sebaik-baiknya mencintai itu adalah mencintai seseorang diam-diam?_

 _I will always love you like Obito love Rin._

Note: maafkan keabsurdan cerita ini. Terima kasih yang udah mau baca ff ini. Jujur ketika saya nulis ff ini saya gatau perasaan sehun ke jongin gimana wkwkwk. Kali-kali juga kai yang menderita (-_-v)

Wkwkwk oh ya, kali aja ada yang mau nulis sehun pov-nya cerita ini monggo tapi jangan lupa kasih tahu ya saya pengen banget baca pov-nya sehun wkwkwk karena saya juga gemes ini sama sehunnya disini seperti php sekali dia itu. (-_-v)


End file.
